


Things Will Heal

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [13]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt!Mick, I am on a PB high rn, Kinda, Leonard Snart Lives, Rogue Canary feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Finding Leonard in a dinosaur-ravaged LA didn't go smoothly.





	Things Will Heal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oreasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreasa/gifts).



> oreasa said: If you have time for this prompt. Since Dominic just hurt himself on Prison Break, can we see Mick get hurt and have worried Len and Sara bond. I need a bit of Rogue Canary.
> 
> This prompt is nearly a year old, and I finally was able to finish it the night of the finale. Which, by the way, was the best thing ever. I have never felt so happy, aside from the loss that was suffered. But it spurred me to think about a prompt I got in my ask box many moons ago...

“Any change?”

Sara looked over to the doorway of the med bay. Leonard was leaning against the frame, arms crossed. His eyebrows were knit with worry as he looked over to where his best friend was lying on one of the beds. The slow rise and fall of Mick’s chest indicated that he was still alive after everything that had just gone down.

“Gideon says that he’ll heal,” Sara explained, turning back to the screen monitoring Mick’s vitals. “You really put him through a lot. More than any of us.”

A guilty look crossed Leonard’s features. They had all recently learned after bringing Leonard aboard the ship that the Oculus had blasted him into a broken and forgotten timeline to fend for himself. As an added bonus, his memories were also scrambled beyond comprehension. He had been lost and confused. The environment he found himself in didn’t help given he was fighting for survival day by day so he didn’t wind up a dinosaur’s meal. Nothing had been trustworthy to him.

After months of being alone and fending for himself, Leonard was found by Sara, Mick, and Ray after they had been blasted out of the timeline too. They had discovered the cave that he had been living in while he was away and were still there when he made his return. While they did first try to talk to them, it was clear he had no idea who they were. Ray had tried to approach him, but Leonard took the action as hostile and attacked him.

Sara had sprung into action to pull him off Ray before their long lost crook beat him to death. Leonard had turned on her then with no restraint. She had pleaded him to remember her, but he screamed that he had never seen her before. To him, she was a stranger.

Then Mick had emerged from the shadows to try and stop Leonard, but the man had frozen. Sara heard him spit out the word ‘Chronos’ before throwing himself at Mick. It was all Leonard seemed to remember Mick as, and it made him turn against his friend and fight to try and kill him. He might have actually succeeded if Rip and his new Time Bureau hadn’t arrived and subdued him. Rip had then ordered them all to return to the Waverider, where he would meet them later.

Gideon had been able to correct Leonard’s scrambled memories and piece together the ones that had been lost. Once he remembered, their AI moved onto the process of healing their extremely battered and bruised arsonist. Sara had sent a stunned Leonard to go clean himself up while Gideon checked her out since she had hit her head hard earlier in the fight with Leonard. Thankfully, she got a clean bill of health and remained to keep watch over Mick.

Now, Leonard had entered the room slowly. Sara could tell by his body language that he was uneasy, even scared. His eyes drifted over to Mick again and the healing injuries as he took a place on the opposite side of the bed to Sara. She wasn’t really sure what to say to him after what had happened. There was the Oculus and the Legion and now this lying between them.

“He’s going to be okay,” Sara reminded him.

“Good,” Leonard sighed and flicked his eyes over to her. “And you?”

“Well, I didn’t die this time when someone I knew attempted to kill me, so not too bad.”

He pursed his lips and nodded.

“Gideon talked to me after you left,” she continued. “She told me about the memories of the last few months. I can’t say I blame you for how you reacted given your brain was scrambled while you were stranded in Dinotopia. Any normal person would have gone off the rails sooner if they were alone for that long.”

“Maybe,” Leonard shrugged half-heartedly. “I nearly killed Mick though.”

“He’s still alive though,” Sara told him. “That’s what’s important. When he’s up, there’s probably going to be some stuff you two are going to have to deal with though.”

Leonard nodded again before going quiet for a while. “I’m sorry I went after you too.”

Sara took the opportunity to walk around the bed to stand beside Leonard. He stiffened a little when she drew close. She looked down at Mick, then back up to Leonard with a smile. Seeing him again was a reminder of how much she’d missed him, and all the unspoken things she had never been able to tell him before the Oculus.

“Apology accepted,” she said. ““And about the Oculus...”

“I’m not sorry for what I did there,” he remarked. “You and Mick got out alive. That’s all that really mattered.”

“Well, I figured it wasn’t entirely about you playing hero,” Sara smirked. “But with what you said before it happened made me think a lot over the past year. We can’t pick up right from where we left off. But I still want to find out what the future could hold for me and you....and me and you.”

“I think I’d like to find that out too, assassin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da!!!!!!
> 
> Reviews=Love


End file.
